Best friend
by nesshaw
Summary: It took a lot of effort to get a reaction out of Hugo. He was such a lazy ass. When he set his mind on something, though, he would get it done.


**_for: _**_The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, round eleven._

**_a.n: _**_I'm back. Real life has been exhausting me to the point that I can't really sit still in front of the laptop without feeling guilty. _

**_disclaimer_**_: disclaimed_

* * *

Hugo Weasley liked quiet and peace and pretty much everything that didn't require too much energy. School was troublesome because he actually had to put an effort to acquire _Acceptable_ in order to pass to the next level. His result was a scandal to the world; _son of the brightest heroine did poorly on school? Unacceptable!_ If he got a galleon for every time he actually gave any damn, he would, oh who was he kidding?

School was nothing compared to his _super big _family who consisted not only the Potters and Weasleys, but also the Longbottoms and Scamanders who had joined the annual gathering as long as he could remember. When all of them were put together in a place, well, they ended up getting kicked out and banned for the rest of their life despite them being 'special' customers. Hugo had to come to the gathering because Lily Potter would be upset if he didn't, and the most troublesome thing in the world was his cousin slash best friend unleashing her fury at him.

Lily was his best friend because she went as far as literally dragging him from one class to another, ignoring his protests with a smile so bright that it could very well rival the sun. Lily did the most talking, going on about everything and nothing that at one point, he told her that his ears were dead by her high-pitched voice. She only laughed and looked at him with pure amusement. She was loud and mischievous and demanding and bossy, but if you looked at her close enough, you would find an alarming level of insecurity that should never exist in the first place.

That was why when he found her crying after the Astronomy class, he approached her instead of getting his ass out of trouble as fast as possible (he was actually good at that) and pretending he was oblivious.

He sighed as her crying went worse as he pulled her into a hug. He let her cry because there was nothing he could do.

"Thanks," she said, voice cracking, eyes puffy red when she had finally calmed down. "It's been piling up..." she trailed off.

"You shouldn't keep things that make you sad, angry among others to yourself," he said.

She gave him an incredulous look, at least that was probably what she was aiming for, but her tear-streaked face ruined it. "I already feel like an idiot for being upset over such simple things, let alone talking about them."

He raised his eyebrows. "You often talk about ridiculous things anyway. Why should those 'simple things' be any different?"

"You choose the worst timing to be talkative."

"_Lily._"

"I like you when you're all 'I'm-too-cool-to-degrade-my-IQ-to-talk-to-you'."

Hugo bit back a sigh. There was no way he would take the bait and made new problems in the process. What kind of approach that would be effective? He might not be the best person to give a heart-changing, earth-shattering _advice, _given the fact it required _experiences _to gain zen mode, but his mind was wired to find a solution to every mystery.

"A problem, however miniscule they are, is still a problem and the scale that people use to grade them is subjective, varying from one person to another, therefore it _doesn't _matter. What matters is that _you're _hurting. You know the saying 'by collecting little by little you will eventually have a mountain'," he said in the most gentle voice possible.

"That was a lot of sentences," Lily couldn't help but smile, feeling a lot better. She felt grateful for his presence. She would never admit it out loud that she clung onto him so much because she could be her own person when she was with him. That was due to the fact that _expectation _didn't exist in her cousin's dictionary. He did things in his own pace.

"Let's have an ice cream in the kitchen," Hugo made his final move and _bingo_.

"All right, all right," she feigned annoyed. They were so alike in a way. When they wanted something, they got it done—Lily with her charm while Hugo with his devious strategy.

Getting to the kitchen after curfew without getting caught by a teacher or prefect was tricky, but they managed. Going back to the Ravenclaw tower would be a real challenge, though it wouldn't be a problem if they ended up talking all night.

Which they did.

Their conversation varied from future careers to dating problems. Lily was insecure about her look and figure. Being short and 'full', or so she said, it affected her _confidence_. He told her that she shouldn't worry about her look, but he found out that he couldn't change a girl's opinion about their appearance easily.

There were many boys who actually set their eyes on her, but they were intimidated by her brothers and cousins who made it their lifetime mission to protect their baby sister/cousin from getting corrupted. By not telling her about this information, he admitted that he was guilty as well.

He made a mental note to talk to his sister. She was smart enough to pick up what he wanted without him getting into details. Lily looked up to her the most, he knew, so a _girl's talk_ would hopefully be the solution.

He didn't worry too much about other things that troubled her. _One step at a time. _

Lily yawned when the clock had hit 3 am.

"Too tempting to skip all classes," she mumbled, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

"I knew you'd finally see my way," he smirked.

She swatted him on the arm, smiling. "Lazy ass."

He chuckled.

"Ravenclaw Tower is so far," she sighed, resting her head on the table. "Carry me up to the dormitory, Hugo."

"Nuh-uh, let's just sleep in here."

"Someone will find us."

"Don't care."

"Huuugoo."

"Not going to work in a million years."

"…"

"Stop pouting."

They did sleep in the kitchen and were found by none other than James who made a racket upon seeing them.

"FRED! FRED! LOOK AT THIS, MATE. LILY AND HUGO BREAKING A RULE. THERE ARE TEARS OF PRIDE IN MY EYES. HOLD ME."

Hugo and Lily knew they would never hear the end of this.


End file.
